gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Death Row
Death Row is the only mission in the game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City to be done for character Kent Paul. Technically speaking, while Paul is your "employer", he is not paying you and he is only providing the bad news. Lance Vance tried to kill Ricardo Diaz on his own but has failed and Diaz has captured him. Now Diaz's people are torturing Lance in the Junkyard.... Trivia *В катсцене играет песня Mary Jane-all night long, которая играет на радио Fever 105. *After Lance is dropped off at the hospital, he wields a Micro SMG while walking in. Прохождение This is perhaps the most difficult mission in the whole game. Pick-up some Body Armor and heavy weapons before accepting the mission. Time is essence here, so you will need a fast vehicle. Head to the junkyard and you'll face a barricade at the gate, and if your car start spewing smoke when they start firing, there's a good chance it'll catch fire and roll out the way as it ploughs to their cars, causing mass destruction and saving yourself. This is quite difficult to engineer, however. A more sure-fire method is to pull in at the left side of the road just before the barricade and snipe their cars until they explode and take out the guards around them. One recommendation is to go through the back of the junkyard, and get on top of the trash pile, as this gives you an excellent vantage point to fire down on the baddies. Make sure you're ready in battling them, as they will engage you with Rugers and Uzis in the gunfight. While the killed Diaz gang members drop lots of money, don't go out of your way to pickup the cash, and remember that Lance's health is dropping steadily. Run towards the yellow marker and reach for Lance. All that remains is to activate a little cutscene. Afterward, stay in front of Lance to shield him from any remaining goons, as he can only take a couple bullets before dying. As you exit the junkyard, Diaz's men in four Comets will come after you as you try to deliver Lance to the Schuman Health Care Center. If you took the Sentinel, it is recommended that you back into the junkyard to trap a couple Comets there, then accelerate forward as they try to get back their bearings, since the Sentinel won't be able to outrun the agile and fast Comets in a straight chase. Alternatively, if you take the Trashmaster, it can withstand lots of punishment. There are other variations in completing this mission, although none of them are are foolproof. A motorcycle (preferably a Freeway for the ruggedness and speed) is effective at quickly getting to Lance's shed (once you've eliminated the barricade, ignore the others in the junkyard) and it is fast enough to outrun the Comets; however if a tire gets punctured or if the motorcycle gets knocked down, you'll have to restart the mission. Landing a helicopter by Lance's shed also enables you to avoid most of the junkyard thugs. Галерея DeathRow-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance, shortly after Vercetti rescued Vance Видео прохождения Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссия Категория:Миссии в GTA Vice City Категория:Прохождение Категория:Миссии Пола